


Safe

by CustardCreamies



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers for under the lake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4978012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on 9x4. Clara and the Doctor both need reassurance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

Clara cannot sleep. 

She tosses and turns in her bed, trying to let the gentle hum of the TARDIS drift her off. But she can't. 

She sighs and sits up in bed, rubbing her eyes. She's tired but her mind seems intent to play back the events of the day, The Doctor's ghost, her phone call with him, thinking she'll never see him again, thinking she was going to die. She shivered and held her head in her hands, trying to get the images out of her head. 

It was no use. She wasn't going back to sleep tonight. 

Throwing the covers off of herself she got out of bed and left her room, intending to just wander around aimlessly. But it seemed like the TARDIS had other ideas. 

Every corner she turned seemed to lead to The Doctor's room. She tried to go different directions but found that they just kept leading back to his room. It was almost as if the TARDIS wanted her to go to him. 

"I see what you're doing" she murmured to her. The TARDIS merely hummed a little louder.

With a sigh, she gave The Doctor's door a tiny tap.

"Doctor?" she called.

The door opened to reveal a tired looking Timelord. His hair was a fluffy halo around his head and his eyes blinked at her sleepily "Clara?" he asked softly. 

She smiled gently "can I come in?" she asked. The Doctor nodded and opened his door wider. 

She stepped around him and into the room. It was gently lit with a soft blue glow and had a spacious double bed in the middle. 

"What are you doing here?" The Doctor asked as he shut the door and walked over to her. 

"Couldn't sleep" she replied "I couldn't stop thinking about...." she trailed off and looked up at him. 

The Doctor gave her a small smile but it didn't reach his eyes "I know what you mean. It's been...well"

"Yeah" Clara said softly. She reached out and gently ran her hand over his arm "It was not one of our best adventures" 

The Doctor looked briefly at her hand on his arm and then back up to her face, her beautiful face which suddenly seemed so sad. 

"Do you want to stay here?" he said. When she looked up in surprise he said "uh, it may be easier for you...to sleep I mean. It's a long way back to your room and well..." he gestured to the bed "it's big enough"

Clara looked at the bed then smiled widely, her eyes glistening. "yes, I'd like that...if you don't mind"

The Doctor shook his head "no, I don't" he gestured to the bed "please, make yourself comfortable"

Clara nodded and walked over to the bed, quickly settling down onto it and pulling the covers around herself. When she looked up she found The Doctor about to leave the room. 

"Where are you going?" she asked. 

The Doctor paused and looked at her "back to the console. I've got some repairs I have to do" he said, not meeting her eyes. 

"Oh, but..you could just come back to bed...I don't want to kick you out of it" She looked at him and pulled back the covers "please?" she said softly. 

The Doctor sighed "okay, if you're sure. You better not snore or anything" he walked over to the bed and climbed into it, pulling the covers over the both of them. 

Clara settled herself down next to him with a sigh. She looked over to find The Doctor as stiff as a board and leaving a huge gap between himself and her. 

"You could move closer, you know" she said as she shuffled closer to him. 

The Doctor looked over to her, he looked scared. 

She smiled "Doctor, I'm not going to bite, and you don't look very comfortable" 

Slowly, ever so slowly he moved closer to her. Once he was near her she instructed him to turn on his side. 

"Like this?" he asked with his back to her. 

"Yes, that's good" she said quietly as she turned to face him before taking a chance and wrapping her arms around him.

"What are you doing?" The Doctor asked.

"I'm cuddling you, is this okay?" she asked as she cuddled closer, sighing in comfort.

"y-yes" The Doctor stuttered but then relaxed as he felt Clara sigh gently.

Clara threw her leg over him and buried her face in his hair. She was suddenly feeling a lot better.

The Doctor soon found himself relaxing in her embrace and suddenly feeling as if a weight had fallen off of him. He was safe and in Clara's arms and it felt good.

"Goodnight, Clara" he said softly as he felt himself drift off. 

"Night, Doctor" Clara mumbled as sleep overtook her, falling asleep with her hand pressed to his heart. 

 

It was the best night's sleep the two had ever had. 

 


End file.
